A friend's betrayl
by Bansealgair
Summary: The raiting is for later chapters. SUMMARY A tale told so many times though with a twist. A girl is a servant to a royal family of vampires. A story of love, betrayl and possible finding what really matters in life. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Please read and review I would like to know what everyone thinks. Sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 The Auction

Standing behind black velvet curtains I could hear bids going for the girl that was on the auction block. I was next in line to be sold to the highest bidding vampire. Yep, that's right, I said vampire. My name is Jessica and this is my story of love, betrayal, and the true meaning of love.

As the auctioneer banged his gavel I knew I was next to be gawked at and haggled over. I was a slave being auctioned off to serve in a vampire's household. A guard grabbed my arm and ushered me out to the front. It was like being feed to the wolves. I was along on the stage as I stood there with my head held high. "Here we have a female human age 18. She seems to be without blemish, and well-built for labor. Shall we start the bidding at 1,000 marks? Do I hear 1,000?" The auctioneer called. "1500!" I heard a voice then another and another, as the bids rose higher and higher. 'Wow' I thought to myself. Finally I heard a female voice say "10,000 marks". The auction house went silent except for a few gasps. Moments later "10,000… Do I hear anymore...?" The auctioneer called out waiting for anymore possible bids. Finally he said "10,000 going once … twice … SOLD!" With that I heard the gavel bang and then I was escorted off stage to a type of holding cell waiting to be escorted to my new "home".

After what seemed like hours I was greeted by a woman who looked no more than 25 though she had to be older. She smiled at me kindly flashing those extended canines the sign of a vampire, and also by her doing this she let me know exactly what she was. "Here dear put this on and then let me get a good look at you". She handed me a long black cotton dress and a white apron with black flats. Her voice was kind and she had a sweet disposition about her. I changed as she turned around giving me privacy. "You do understand that you were bought for my … now our master. Your duties will to be to tend to his highness's private chambers, perform duties as his groome, take care of any cleaning in his private chambers, and whatever else he will expect of you." With that she turned around and looked at me up and down. Smiling, I'm assuming, pleased with my appearance. "Hmm very nice. The master will be pleased. Come now we must be off." She stated motioning for me to follow her out.

Once we left the auction house I saw a blacked out limo waiting at the curb with the marking of the royal family on it. "Miss am I to serve in the royal family's household? " I asked almost shaking as I stood there staring at the crest of a wolf's head set against a black and red field (Back ground). Ignoring my question she continued on to the limo. Looking back at me she just smiled. I found my feet and walked to the car the door was opened for us. She slipped in first as I followed behind her. Once inside she sat across from me and opened what looked like a planner. "Now my name is Lola and I am head of the household for the Wolfe family. Yes, they are the royal, ruling, family. Now I would like to know a few things about you. I know your age, but what is your full name my dear? Who and where are your parents? Where are you from? And any other information you may have." She looked like a business woman her chocolate brown hair was tied up high on her head in a tight bun. She wore a black pencil skirt, black pumps, and white blouse with the crest of the royal family embroidered over her heart on the left side. I looked up at her and spoke "My name is Jessica Lupei. I do not know where my parents are who even who they were. As far back as I can remember I have lived in up in the northern part of America, until I was captured and brought here to the deep south. I worked as a maid here and there throughout my life and I know exactly what is expected of me from his highness." I said politely looking at her as she seemed to be taking notes of some kind. "I see that you completely understand your duties and all that is expected of you from the prince and the royal family." After that we rode the rest of the way in silence.

For what seemed like hours I felt the car come to a stop. Ms. Lola got out of the car first as the door was opened. I followed right behind her. She walked to the front door and went into a grand foyer. It looked like something right out of the history books. A grand stair case led up to the second floor. The floor was polished black marble, a huge crystal chandler that set off a soft glow throughout the foyer, large paintings of people who have passed on, and I was just in total awe of it all. I had never seen so much extravagance. "Now it's almost dawn. You will be provided clothes and all other necessities you may require while you are here. All will be found in your quarters, which is located at the end of the hall near the prince's room. You are to report to his room at 7:00 pm sharp. Now off to bed." With that I was quickly dismissed.

Once in my room I found pajamas, underwear, clothes and really everything I needed. Just like Ms. Lola said I would. I got a shower, changed into my pajamas and got into bed. Before I knew it sleep had claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry it took so long I have been working a lot and I have midterms as well as a few things at work that I have to study for. I hope y'all like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews I have some hope about my writing. Anyway again, I hope y'all like this chapter. I'm working on the next but I don't see myself working on it more until Saturday. Y'all be now ya hear.**

* * *

I had been working for the royal family for a few months now. (Maybe 6 months. It's hard to keep track) I had my routine planned out perfectly to where I never saw the prince. Of course, I saw paintings of the royal family so I knew what he looked like. However, one night I woke up and this night would be the night that changed everything. I went to take a shower and enjoyed the hot water as it woke me up from my sleepy state. After showering and drying off I decided, for the first time being here, that I would wear my hair down, though I tied some of it back as to keep it out of my face. I walked over to my closet pulling on my bra and panties. While there I grabbed my black dress pulling it on over my head. I took out my apron tying it around my waist with a neat bow in the back. I slipped on my flats, checked my appearance in the mirror and went to the prince's chambers.

The two woodened doors were intricately designed with the crest of the royal family on each door. I didn't bother to knock because as I said before I was never around when the prince was around. Only tonight was different. I walked in with clean liens in my arms. As I entered I heard soft classical music playing. I'd also noticed the two heavy curtained French doors were open and I saw that it was raining outside. The music played softly in the background as I hummed along softly to myself. I stood there for a moment listening to the soft sound of both the rain and classical music. The rain drops splashed against the concrete of the balcony mixed almost perfectly with the melody that played on the stereo. I went to the French bench stool in front of the bed laying out the liens for both the bathroom and the bed. Grabbing the fresh towels I went into the bathroom placing them in the proper spots. I then picked up all the dirty clothes and walked back out to the bedroom to put them in a neat pile near the doors entrance. I did the same thing as I stripped the bed and remade it with fresh sheets. Afterwards I walked over to the armoire grabbing a pair of boxers, socks, and a black undershirt. Laying those on the freshly made be, I walked into the closet fetching other garments. I went in grabbing a pair of gray dress slacks, and plum purple button down dress shirt. I also placed these items on the bed. I walked back to the far back of the closet set just off to the side of the armoire and found a keypad. I punched in the code I was given by the lady governess herself. I was the only other person with the code. I opened the heavy metal door to reveal a small room full of royal livery collars, crowns, sashes and all the jewels a prince would need. I looked at the livery collars and decided upon one with deep amethysts, and black onyx connected with silver chains. The gems were, as always, perfect and flawless. I left the small room with a blue velvet pillow and the collar placed on top. I shut the door with foot and pushed against it to make sure that it was completely shut. I then proceeded to walk back to the bedroom. Once I walked out back into the bedroom that's when I caught sight of Prince Nikolas.

I froze exactly where I was; my blood ran like ice in my veins. My heart started racing,, though he didn't turn to look at me. I couldn't help but to stare. Water beaded on his upper body as he appeared to be shirtless. His back looked perfect and flawless. Muscles rippling as I watched him move around a table that was placed out on the balcony. As well as being shirtless he wore old faded, ripped jeans. He was just absolutely beautiful with the water dripping off of him. His hair was like slick oil clinging to his head from him being out in the rain. Nikolas was very well built and muscular. He was walking around and it seemed he was talking to himself though I could not make out what he was saying.

I finally placed the collar on the bed next to his clothes. Looking over the selection I was pleased with myself. I went to go walk out until I heard a deep voice call out to me. "You….girl…. stop where you are." He said turning toward me. His voice was stern but it yielded a soft one, wrapping around me live velvet. I turned bowing my head and dropping to my knees as was the custom and respect to his station. "Highness" I said as I listened to his wet footsteps get louder as he approached me.

I kept my eyes to the floor where I noticed there was a beautiful oriental rug with many different colors in it. Then his bare feet appeared in my line of sight. He slipped a finger under my chin as to tilt my head back so he could look at me in the eyes. That's when I noticed his eyes. The held power, but I saw softness in them. They were an impossible color like an iridescent red. They almost glowed with a sense of power in them. I could lose myself in them if I kept staring. "What is your name girl?" He asked startling me out of my daze. His voice was that beautiful smoothness that seemed almost impossible, as if he didn't want to scare me. "My name is Jessica your highness." I replied meekly. I took his hand that he offered me and he helped me to my feet still capturing my eyes with his. Releasing my chin Nikolas smiled to me sweetly saying "So you are my new servant. I guess they have decided to give me a person to oversee my household, and a human at that. I know that so far you have done a great job. Thank you Jessica." I just stood there frozen. As if my body would not do what my brain was telling it to do. He huffed waving his hand as if dismissing me, as he went back out into the rain "Excuse me sir, but would you like me to get you a towel?" I asked as I took a step forward. Watching him 'almost like water', I thought, his movements so fluid. He nodded dismissing me again with another wave of his hand. I bowed and quickly went into the bathroom fetching him a clean towel. I place it on the roll top desk next to the French doors. Again I bowed and left quickly to go eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone I'm so sorry for the delay. I had midterms to take, two term papers to write, and work has been psycho crazy as of late. N however I'm happy to update with this chapter. I am working on the next chapter. I am also writing another book. So I hope you enjoy please remember to r&r loves peace and chicken grease**

I quickly walked into the kitchen where I could smell eggs, bacon, and so much more. You see I wasn't' the only human serving in the royal household, however, I had one of the highest positions in the house. Anyway, I had only one real friend. Her name was Heather. She stood 5'5", shoulder length slate gray hair, (this was not from age but just natural)icy blue eyes, with ivory skin. To me, she looked like a model and her hair though gray was straight and beautiful. She looked up from her plate and smiled to me waving me over. "Jessica…..Come on. " She said waving me over. I smiled brushing a few stray strands of my auburn hair out of my face. After getting my breakfast I strolled over to our table, climbing up on the bar stool. You see I'm 5'4", my eyes are the color of rodolite gems (or fuchsia so I'm told), my hair hangs to the middle of my back in large soft curls, and my skin looks as if it were kissed by the sun.

"Good morning girly so how is everything going? I heard the queen gave you orchids because you said how much you loved her's. When do I get to see them and what kind are they?" She asked. Wow she was extra chipper this morning (Well ok morning for vampires) "Everything is fine. Yes, her majesty gave me Pirate Vampire Orchids and they seem to be doing fine. They keep blooming. You know you can go into my room at any time. I keep them by the window in the bathroom." I say smiling and eating my breakfast. Although to see food in front of Heather was just odd, I was still getting used to seeing her eat food. I never saw vampires eat regular food so this prompted the question. "Heather can you really eat regular food? I mean it doesn't make you sick or anything?" I asked looking at her quizzically. She nodded to me as she swallowed a mouth full of eggs. "Yea of course I can, and no, it doesn't make me sick. I mainly eat food for the taste. It doesn't really do anything for me. Just tastes good." I nodded in reply and picked at the food on my own plate, or what was left of it anyway. I wanted to tell her about my encounter, but I wasn't sure how she would react.

After we had finished our food I decided that I would tell her about meeting Nikolas. "Heather I have something to tell you but please don't freak out like you normally do when I tell you something." I said staring at her. She looked at me curiously and nodded. I continued "You won't believe who I ran into today while doing my chores. I ran into Prince Nikolas." I said leaning across our little table. All she could do was stare at me wide eyed. She motioned to me to continue so I did. "I went to go do my chores as usual just as I do every morning. I was on time and everything. You know my routine and how I have timed everything to where I stay out of his way. Anyway, so I walked in, got the liens taken care of, got his clothes set for the day, evening whatever, and that's when I saw him. Oh my god he is beautiful. He was just breath taking in his ripped up, faded jeans. He talked to me asked me who I was. Of course, I told him but wow." As I finished, she was still staring at me through her jaw looked like it was going to hit the table top. After a few moments I waved my hand in front of her face trying to get her to snap out of her little daze she had slipped into. Finally she shook her head, blinked her eyes, and just looked at me stunned. "Oh…my…god. How did that happen? You've made it a point to stay away from him. How in the hell did you run into him today?" she asked apparently trying to figure out how on earth I swung running into Nikolas. See I made it to where I never saw him. EVER! Another thing is that Heather was the jealous type. Though she was jealous over our friendship, not of the prince. "He was just there. He was outside talking to himself about something. I tried to leave without his knowing, but obviously I failed." I said. We chatted on and on for a little while. Then the subject changed to what was going on within the royal family. I know that before I did my chores one of the other servants came in and dropped a note from Lola. It explained how were to be expecting a princess form the old country. Her jewels were already sent over and place in the closet with the prince's jewels until her arrival in late December. This meant I had 6 months to watch over her private collection of jewels. I was fine with that. Of course, I had to keep that cabinet locked.

I made it back to Nikolas's room after chatting with Heather. As I approached the double doors, I saw one was ajar. This usually meant that Nik was in his room. I walked up cautiously opening it to see if Nikolas was actually in his room. I needed to not only finish my regular chores, but to also check on and inventory the princess's private collection that had arrived while I was at breakfast. I had to make sure my live matched Ms. Lola's list.

I knocked first with no answer. I shrugged it off and went directly inside closing the door behind me. I stopped for a moment to look around. Everything seemed to be in place. Some movie was playing on the LCD, games, and movies were organized, and everything seemed to have been cleaned up by the other two maids that tended to the chamber. I headed for the closet and went straight to the back to the metal door. I punched in the code and walked inside. Walking in it was like walking into a jewelry store. I looked over to my left and grabbed a clipboard with a blank inventory sheet on it. I did a walk around checking the prince's jewels first, and then proceeded to the 2 new cabinets that contained the jewels of the princess. "Ok here we go." I said to myself as I punched in the codes to check them out. As I opened doors to the first cabinet I was taken aback by all the beautiful sparkling jewels. I wanted to stare, but knew I had a lot of work to get done.

Two and half hours later I was finished with taking inventory. Wow, this girl has a lot of crap. Well okay not crap but she had over 500 pieces of jewelry. They consisted of necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, 2 crowns, tiaras, and other things. I was completely amazed at how much was sent over. "Wow I can only imagine what she's going to be bringing with her." I said to myself shaking my head. I locked everything back up before I exited the small vault. I walked out of the closet pulling the door closed behind me. Next thing I know I hear yelling. "How dare they do this to me?! It's barbaric. I won't do it. I just won't do it. I don't care what they threaten me with, I won't do it." I turn around to see Nikolas pacing around in front of the bed. Anger etching hard lines into his otherwise handsome face. "You….Jessica come here, sit down. I need some help or advice. Maybe you can help me to understand this madness." He said pointing to the French bench in front of the bed. "Yes your highness." I say bowing and doing as I'm told, walking over to the bench taking a seat. I smoothed out my dress and apron crossing my legs at the ankle. "I can't believe they are forcing me into an arranged marriage. How barbaric can they be? I don't want to a spoiled, pampered snot nosed, brat for a wife. None the less, one from Europe. But if I don't take a wife then I have to forfeit the crown. If I do that then I can't bring my people to modern times." He ranted pacing in front of me while throwing his hand in the air. Then, he stopped to stand in front of me running his fingers through his thick raven hair.

I sat there quite not knowing if I should speak my or just sit and nod. "Well…." He said calmly though there was an edge to the word like a blade. "May I speak plainly majesty?" I asked looking down at my knotted hands in my lap. "Yes, please. I need someone who will tell me the truth and not what they think I want to hear." He said kneeling down in front of me. "You may not like my suggestion, but here it is. Since you don't want to marry the princess then why not throw a masque ball to find another more suited to your taste." I said looking into those beautiful red eyes. Wow, how they sparkled. All of sudden he shot up from in front of me and started pacing again. "Are you serious? A ball, like Cinderella? You're just as craz." I cut him off "Yes, like Cinderella." As I cut him off I stood up with my arms crossed over my chest and I continued. "No you listen here, the way I see it you have three choices. You can throw the masque ball to find a wife more suitable to your taste, marry this Euro trash, or advocate the thrown. It's your choice…your highness." I finished my small rant as I dropped my hands and bowed my head. I was surprised to feel a soft gentle fingers touch beneath my chin and raise my head up. "Thank you." He said softly. "I will put your idea to my parents and see what can be done." He words were warm and wrapped around me. "Thank you for being brave enough to tell me the truth and to stand up to me. Now go about your day. I will call on you soon." With that I bowed my head and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I had just barely woken up to the night that had greeted me for over two months now. I sat up looking around my room remembering when I first came here. As I climbed out of bed I went straight for my closet to grab my robe. It was lush and soft. It was black, like most things in my closet, and held the royal family crest on the right pocket. I went back to my bed and laid there just staring up at the canopy. I hear a knock at my door.

"Jessica…" A woman's voice calls out. " I would like to discuss with you a few details concerning the masquerade ball. " She stated. It was the Queen. Her majesty, Queen Malissea, wanted to talk to me, oh dear gods, please don't let me be in trouble.

"Yes mum, just a moment please." I called back to her as I jumped out of the bed and raced to make myself somewhat presentable. I hurried over to the door and opened it bowing respectively as her majesty and a few servants entered my room. I rose thereafter and she looked around a moment. After which, she clapped her hands twice and servants that followed her in started picking up my room. They changed the liens, picked up the dirty clothes, straightened everything up and even brought in a collapsible table for her and I to sit at. See, it was sort of my day off since Prince Nikolas was away out "hunting game." The servants finished and left my room except for two ladies in waiting to her majesty.

Looking me over her majesty tsked at me and said "Oh heavens child go change and we shall discuss the details of this ball you purposed to my son." She walked over to the table and took her seat.

I quickly nodded and grabbed a few "off duty" clothes and ran to the bathroom. After taking my shower I quickly dressed in a pair of nice blue jeans and a blue polo button down with the family crest sewn on the pocket. I took a moment to tie my hair back into a ponytail to pull my hair out of my face. I came back out and tossed my pajamas into the dirty clothes basket. I walked over to the other side of table and sat directly across from Queen Malissea. 'Wow even in regular clothes this woman looks completely regal.' I thought to myself.

"Now, since my son asked you for advice, you will help me with this little masquerade. I want to know everything that will be done. I already know the story and why he is doing this. As you know neither I nor my husband will allow just any girl to marry our son. So how do you suggest we do about this?" She asked staring at me. I knew I'd regret doing what I did. I know this is the Queen so I have to be polite or she just might drain me like a six pack.

"Yes ma'am, I apologize for my speaking my mind…." I said but I was cut off by her majesty.

"No dear no need to apologize. I'm happy he is finally confiding in someone. Even though, he needs to talk to his advisors, but please continue." She said gesturing towards me.

"Well, why don't your majesties invite only the daughters who are of royal or noble blood?" I suggested as I sat there staring at her. She nodded softly to me. We must have sat there for hoursgoing on and on about the different families to invite. Wow this planning stuff was hard. I never had to do anything like this with the others.

"Ok well I think that is enough for now." Queen Malissea stated as she rose up from her seat. Her two ladies in waiting stood with her and came to stand just behind her. "You have a good day child." She said to me as I too rose from my seat bowing at the waist. She went to the door and I made sure to get there first and opened the door for her as she exited.

I stayed in my room after I did my inventory and inspections of Prince Nikolas's room. Since he wasn't in today, I really didn't have anything to do. So I stayed in my room and read a few books that were on the shelves. After a shower, and changing into my favorite pjs, I went to bed just at the break of dawn. As soon as I hit the pillows I went right to sleep.

As I woke up I looked around my room and just smiled into the dark. It was a new day and I was happy. Nothing special to be happy about, I was just happy. I got out of bed and went straight for the shower. I didn't bother looking at the time because I knew I was early by the absence of my alarm going off. I grabbed a quick, hot, relaxing shower, and went to get dressed. Pulling on my clothes, and slipping on my shoes I looked at my clock. I saw I still have an hour and a half till I had to do my chores for the morning. I went back over to my plush bed and sat down for a moment. Though, as I sat down I saw something on the floor near my door. I get up slowly off my bed walking toward what looked like a note. I picked up the note staring at wondering who in the world was leaving me notes now? I walk over to my desk and sit down opening it up.

Jessica,

I wish to speak with you as soon as possible. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you.

N.

"Nikolas" I say softly to myself. "What on earth…Oh my gods. What if he is upset about my accompanying him to the masque?" I say putting the note on the desk.

Finally I get dressed to go to and do my chores. I walk down the hall to the prince's room knocking on the door as await an answer. I hear no answer and walk in checking to see if anyone is inside. I hear the shower running so I start getting Nik's clothes set out and ready for the day. I don't want to run into him right at this moment. He's probably not happy that I have to accompany him to the masque. I pick out black slacks, an emerald green dress shirt, black and green tie, and Make sure everything else is good to go. I quickly leave out of the room, and as I do, I realize I forgot his livery collar. "Too late" I think to myself as I hurry down the corridor to the kitchen.

As I approach the kitchen I hear Heather. "Jess, girl slow down… are you ok?" She asks as I turned around to look at her.

"Yea I'm fine come on get your breakfast and let's go somewhere please!" I say looking around waiting to see the prince at any moment walk around the corner.

We grab our breakfast and head for the wine cellar. As I try to calm myself down Heather is staring at me worry etched on her porcelain face. "I think I'm in trouble with Prince Nikolas." I tell her "I'm scared his highness is mad at me for suggesting that he hold a masque ball to find himself a wife." I say as I slowly start to calm down.

"What!? You're the one who suggested the masque? How? What happened?" Heather said stilling looking at me with that worried face. So I spilled everything.

I even told her about the Queen coming into my room and talking with me. "And I have to accompany him all night!" I said

"So you mean to tell me the Christmas Ball is now a masque so Prince Nikolas can find a bride?" She asked almost gushing. All I could do was nod. I was hoping that telling her this wouldn't make her jealous. After about an hour of talking she gave me a hug and I promised to get ideas from her to pass on to the Queenfor the masque, as well as, let her help me dress up. We went our separate ways after that and as soon as I reentered the house my fears flared right back to life. I knew I had to go back up to finish my chores. I climbed the grand staircase nervously. Walking down the corridor my logic kicked in. "Why am I worrying so much? If I were in trouble I would have already been disciplined by now." I whispered to myself. The doors were closed, so I went ahead and walked in thinking no one was inside. As I had suspected there was no sign of anyone being inside. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I was about done checking to make sure the room was spotless when I felt someone wrapped one arm around my waist and the other was placed over my mouth. I assume to keep me from screaming. I stay quit while many things run through my head of what could be happening to me. Maybe one of the other vampires finally got the nerve to come after me and drain me dry. So many horrible things kept running through my mind about what was going to happen to me. I was pulled over to the window, finally hearing in my ear a growl almost.

"Stay here and don't move. Don't move from right here. Do you understand me?" A male voice commanded. It wasn't one that I recognized.

I nodded and stood there staring out the window. Next thing I know I feel a necklace being placed around my neck and my hair being lifted up so that it could be fastened securely. I lifted my hand to my neck and felt a beautiful diamond, chocker style necklace. I felt large diamonds wrapping around my neck. I felt one rather large diamond as a droplet hanging from the rest. I went over to look in a mirror and really get a good look at it. My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe the beautiful gems that graced my neck. They shone in the dim light and sparkled like the stars in the sky. There were 27 diamonds on the necklace. Twenty-six diamonds wrapped around and the 27th that hung from the rest as a droplet. The 26 that wrapped around got smaller as they went back around my neck. As I stared in the mirror my mystery male came up behind me.

"They look beautiful on you. You make them look beautiful." He said

"Thank you your highness." I said as I stared up into Nikolas's eyes. Those eyes were so brilliant and beautiful. I wanted to lose myself in them.

"I want you to wear them when you accompany me to the masque. I'm not sure what else you are required to wear though I'm sure mother will handle everything." He said as he backed away and went back to the window.

I nodded and turned around to watch him. "All her majesty said was that she would send Lucy to take my measurements, prepare my dress, and take care of everything that I need as far as my dress and mask. Her majesty told me that I would be bringing you your crown and mask at some point today for your approval." I said as I looked down at the ground. I then felt his soft touch as he lifted me chin up to look into his eyes once more.

"Wow! Mother must really like you. She doesn't do that for just anyone…." He paused "Jessica I know I'm being bold in telling you this but I think I feel something for you. When I see you it feels like my heart is beating. I feel my blood heat in my veins." He said bowing his head as if ashamed of what he just said. He walked outside and as he opened the doors I felt the warm rush of the summer night outside. I just stared at him flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say or how to respond.

Ok sorry so I completely rewrote the last little bit. Keep in mind she has been there a while. Long enough in my opinion for him to develop something for her. I do want to apologize about my taking so long. I've had a lot of BS going on in my life and I finally got a break. So I decided to write. I hope yall enjoy.


End file.
